At Last
by Goshhhgabby
Summary: 5 years after the death of Naraku, Rin is left on her own. She later wakes up in the arms of the man she's longed to see. Mixed feelings puts Rin and her Lord in awkward situations, what will become of this new relationship? Enjoy the story!


Disclaimer: Do not own anything Inuyasha wise.

**

* * *

**

At Last

The rain had let up, and the sun peeked through the puffy, grey clouds. Left over rain drops rested on colorful flower petals, gently sliding down to the edge. Birds began to sing a sweet melody as a celebration of the start of Spring. Things were looking pretty decent now that Naraku was gone, but that didn't stop anyone from having an adventure.

Kagome has decided to stay in the feudal era to be with the one she loved, Miroku and Sango got settled and began a precious family, and Kohaku continued his own journey, returning every now and then to give his regards to his beloved sister and her new family. Rin has been left with Kaede so she can begin her normal life as a child, receiving visits from her Lord once in a while.

While helping Kaede pick herbs for some tea, Rin watched a lady bug rest on a flower petal. She watched it very closely, and when it spread its tiny wings and flew away, Rin sighed and sat against the fence. She looked up at the clear sky, wondering if her Lord shall ever return.

Kaede noticed Rin's sad expression and approached her.

"Rin." Kaede began. "It has almost been 5 years since ye have living here with me, how old are ye now child?"

"Hmm…" Rin dropped her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin. " I think I'm going to be 14 this year." Rin looked over at Kaede and smiled. "You've been so kind to me these past few years grandma Kaede, the years went by so quickly."

"Indeed they have. Now Rin, I'm a very old woman, and I have a feeling that my time is about to come pretty soon. You're a young lady now, I expect you to become a strong, independent woman when I'm gone."

Rin looked down. "Grandma Kaede, don't say that. If you leave, I'll be all alone. I wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone but…" Rin was close to tears until Kaede lifted her chin.

"Don't ye worry Rin. You've been through some tough struggles in the past, I've been a bit soft since ye've come to stay. Don't be a victim my dear, although Naraku is gone, this era may never be safe. Be strong."

"I will, I promised Grandma Kaede." Rin smiled and wrapped her hands around the fragile old woman's.

Three days later, Kaede peacefully passed away in her sleep, leaving Rin in tears.

The sun hid behind the clouds and the sky began to rumble, the gods shed tears as well.

Rin couldn't stay in the home where a mother-like figure had died in. She'd have nightmares. Rin settled a proper burial for the old woman and after her prayers, she left the village in search of a new home.

_I shall never forget you, Grandma Kaede._

Rin rested beneath a tree, waiting for the rain to lift. Her body trembled and her teeth were clenched. She hugged herself and rested her head against the trunk of the tree. As Rin stayed fast asleep, a figure with long silver hair approached the sleeping girl.

Slowly opening her sleepy eyes, Rin was blinded by the sunlight. She squinted her eyes and turned over, noticing she was laying on something soft. She sat up, rubbed her eyes. Finally regaining her normal vision, Rin's eyes widened.

There he was, staring back at her with the same straight face. Sesshoumaru.

"S-S-Seshou-" Rin stuttered and mumbled, in shock to see that man she's been waiting for.

"Rin, you've grown." His voice was deep, yet gentle. His hypnotizing eyes pierced through hers, and his usual tense body seemed so relaxed. Rin smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin cuddled against her Lord's chest and closed her eyes. "I've missed you."

As usual, Seshoumaru didn't respond, she didn't expect an answer, she never did. She was content with him just listening.

"Rin, why are you sleeping in the forest?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I was looking for a new home." Rin averted her eyes.

"What happened to the old woman?"

"She passed away yesterday." Her voice broke.

Just when the tears were about to flow, Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair. Rin felt her heart skip a beat as soon as she felt his large hands caress her hair.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to see Rin grow into a fine, young woman. Her body had nicely developed, her hair reached the middle of her back, and her child like giggle and perfect, warm smile fit her grown self perfectly.

Sesshoumaru's physical and emotional features were the same, he hadn't changed a bit.

Rin stood up and stretched her arms into the sky.

"Hmm…It was great to see you Lord Sesshoumaru, sorry I worried you when you found me asleep like that. Well I'm off to find a new-" As Rin turned the other direction, Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"L-Lord…Seshoumaru?" Rin was speechless.

"Rin, stay with me." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin's trembling body halted and instead she felt shivers going down her spine. Her stomach was in a knot, her chest pounded loudly against her chest, she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Her mind went blank and her body went numb, all she wanted was to melt in his arms.

"Rin." He softly whispered her name against her ear. Her breath became ragged as she felt his warm breath tickle her ear. As a child, and always being around him, Rin never encountered these unusual feelings with him. Now, her heart has sunk to the bottom of her stomach and it was ready to explode.

Her mouth was pressed against his clothed chest, that her warm breath seeped through and heated his flesh. The hug was everlasting. It's only been a few seconds, but with all the mixed feelings Rin has going on, that embrace went on for days.

Sesshoumaru's arms were somehow glued onto the girl. He couldn't let go, and if he did, he felt that she'd just disappear. He hated humans. He despised them. They were disgusting living creatures made on this earth, yet he was holding one his arms. He didn't care.

He lowered his head to where his nose rested against the crook of her neck. The scent of flowers entered his nostrils. He gulped and softly exhaled. The sensation was ecstasy.

"Rin…" He whispered again, and just as he was about to say something else,

"There you are Lord Sesshou-"

Jaken stopped and stared wide eyed at the two. Sesshoumaru's eyes burned a hole through Jaken's skull and sighed, releasing Rin from their embrace and walked past Jaken, ready to burn that toad in hell.

To be continued…


End file.
